Double Date
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: "So you see because I lost the bet I have to take Ching out on a date tonight." I waited for him to continue. "And the thing is, not only is it a date but a double date…" Something told me I was not going to like what he is going to say next. "And you have to take Pucca." Yep, Abyo is a dead man. One-Shot


**This one shot idea belongs to Garucca-Lover24; I was just the happy servant to write it for her. It's in Garu's P.O.V. hope you enjoy it!**

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pucca.**

* * *

Double Date

Peace, serenity and tranquility.

I kept repeating the same words in my mind as I sat and meditated. My physical training done and now, it was time to train mentally. I learned over the years that for one to master ninjitsu, one must be at peace with themselves. So here, I would sit, in the middle of the bamboo forest, were no one could find me.

"_GAAAARRRRUUUU!_"

My right eyebrow twitches just a bit when I heard Abyo's voice ringing through the forest but I ignored him. Maybe with some wishful thinking, he will go away. Even though, Abyo not finding me is as slim to Pucca never chasing me again. In another words, my peace will be disturbed in three…two…

"Garu! There you are! I've been looking every where for you buddy!"

Opening my eyes, I groaned with annoyance. Today was not starting out the way I has hoped. If not Pucca, it's Abyo and if it's not him, it's Tobe. All I wanted was just one day of peace. I looked over to face Abyo and since I'm sitting, I had to crane my neck upwards to stare at him. The way he is fidgeting and looking everywhere but me, I knew he did something wrong and knowing him, he was going to ask me to help him.

"So while you were out here training, I was in town and I ran into Ching and Pucca. We talked, well Ching and I talked as Pucca just stood there must likely wondering where you were, anyways, they made a bet with me." I rolled my eyes; he was never one to pass down a bet. "They said that I couldn't go five seconds without ripping my shirt and while…I huh lost."

That wasn't much of a surprise. Everyone knew that he was never able to last more than two seconds at most before ripping his shirt. Finding no point to stay seated on the ground I stood up, Abyo's eyes following me. Knowing there was more to what he wanted to say, I jester for him to continue.

"So you see because I lost the bet I have to take Ching out on a date tonight." Did he really think that I would be able to help him for that? "And the thing is, not only is it a date but a double date…"

I am _not_, liking the way this conversation is going. Abyo started to rub the back of his head and when he had stopped looking at me, something told me I was not going to like what he is going to say next.

"And you have to take Pucca." Yep, Abyo is a dead man.

* * *

It's now five at night and I was walking along side Abyo to Ching's house. No matter how much I didn't want to do this, it still would be dishonorable if I backed down. I sighed at the fact I had to spend the entire night with Pucca. Why did Abyo have to agree to the bet? I'm sure though the idea was all Pucca and Pucca alone. Ching is to nice of a person to even _think_, of something this sneaky.

I looked over to Abyo, slightly smirking at the noticeable bump on his head. The idiot, I should have given him more than that. Looking ahead, I saw Ching's house and began to count down the dreadful hours that I was going to adore because of him.

As we reached the door, Abyo knocked and turned to me. "How do I look?" I only glared and he looked away with a nervously.

The door opened and there stood Ching. I had to admit, she did look nice. No longer was her hair in two braids but now, it was let down and it framed her face nicely. She had on a light purple cocktail dress with matching heels. She didn't wear much makeup, just some light purple eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Looking over to Abyo, I saw that he was drooling. Shaking my head, I leaned on the door with my head resting on the frame and eyes close, waiting for Pucca as the two began to talk.

"You look nice Ching."

She giggled and I assumed she was smiling at his compliment. "Thank you Abyo. You look nice as well."

I imagined a big, goofy grin on Abyo's face. "So when do we leave?"

"When Pucca comes down. She should be here any minute now."

Then, I heard her giggle and smirked. The all too familiar giggle, I've grown to love and hate. Opening my eyes, I turned my head and saw Pucca standing a few feet from me. My eyes traveled down her body as I examined her outfit. Her red sleeveless shirt fit her like a second skin as her skinny black jeans hugged her hips so perfectly with red boots over them in the same shade as her shirt. My eyes went back to her face and I saw a hint of black eyeliner around her eyes and a coat of clear lip-gloss on her full lips. She let her hair down as it reached her mid back and pulled only half of it back. She was breath taking and I hated her for it.

My feelings for Pucca were always complicated for me when I was twelve and now, at nineteen, I notice it still was. How I never wanted to be near her and yet when she wasn't by my side, I missed her. Even though I know, she could fend for herself, the thought of Tobe or anything else harming her made my blood boil. Finally, I just came to terms with myself that I was in a love hate relationship with Pucca. The girl I love was also the girl I hate.

With the girls ready, we were finally able to start the date and I was that much quicker on forcing this out of memory when the night was through.

* * *

"And than I was like 'Tobe! You don't know who you're messing with!' and than I jumped into the air, ripping my shirt off in the process and defeated him with my mighty fist!"

We were at Goh-Ring, the only restaurant in the village, listening to Abyo's story that never happened and Ching was absorbing every word. Her eyes shining with glee as she smiled at him. What the girl sees in him, I'll never know.

I looked at my plate of spaghetti, as much as the soup is great, it was nice of Pucca's uncles to make us something different for tonight, even if it was just another type of noodles. I'm sure they only did this with hopes on making the night even better for her. Taking a bite, I looked up to see Pucca smiling at me and I instantly went on alert. She planned something but I wasn't sure on what.

Turning my gaze away form her, I saw Abyo drooling once again as Ching started talking about herself. It was amusing to see how they acted like we never known each other our whole life. She brushed her hair aside and as she placed it on the table, Abyo made a grab for it. His touch made her face bright red.

Something caught my ears and I tilted my head to have a better listen. I could be wrong but I swear that hear music. Soon it became louder and the lights dimmed. Abyo led Ching to the floor, dancing to the beat. It was soft and low, the perfect music to slow dance too. Seeing my two friends dancing happily, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe after the night was done, Abyo will finally ask out Ching.

A chair moved to my left and smile for knowing whom it was. Her never quitting is something I admired and loathed about her at the same time. I feared that one day, she will finally get what she always wanted and I knew that part of me wouldn't mind. It was just the thought of why me? What made me so special out of everyone else that she's been chasing me for over seven years?

I looked over to see Pucca sitting right next to me and it was easy for me to see that she wanted me to ask her to dance. I could but then that would mean that she would want to be close like Abyo and Ching. The thought of her being so close made me shiver but at the same time, enlightened by the thought. Again, my ever-confusing feelings for her came back. Either I liked Pucca or I didn't. I couldn't have both. Maybe tonight will finally give me a solid answer.

I looked at her again. Her eyes shining with hope as she looked at me. She is so beautiful and against all better judgment, I took her hand and led her to dance.

I could feel Abyo smirking at me and I didn't bother to face him. Placing my hands on her hips, Pucca wrapped both of her arms around my neck. Even so, I looked everywhere but her, I just have this feeling that if I look at her, everything will change and I'm not sure if I wanted that.

I heard her hump but I still didn't look. As we danced, I saw her uncles staring through the window next to a radio, smiling at the scene. So, they were the culprits for this. I eventually saw the others but I didn't stare for long. Seeing Abyo and Ching, kissing made me remember my conflicting feelings for Pucca. How I would cringe every time she would force a kiss on me but miss the warm feeling of her lips when she was gone.

Finally, I looked at her to only see her facing down to the side. Not knowing why, I placed a finger under her chin and forced her to stare at me. Our eyes met and for the first time, I saw her. I _really_ saw her. The look in her eyes was for me and me only. Not once have I seen her look at anyone else like that. No that I think about it, it has only been me and just like that, those fears disappeared. She only had eyes for me and only me.

Something clicked and before I knew it, I found myself kissing her. I felt her hastening at first but soon her hands tighten around my neck and pulled me closer as I tighten my arms around her waist and drew her closer as well.

No longer were my feelings confusing as my heart pounded against my chest. This is the girl that I have known all my life, and she is the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with be my side. I'm not confused anymore. I loved her and I know I wasn't going to let her go.

As we parted for air, her face was flush and I smiled that I was the one that caused it. I knew Ching and Abyo saw what happened and I didn't care as I leaned in once again.


End file.
